Thomas the Tank Engine vs. The Mummy
Thomas the Tank Engine vs. The Mummy is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/The Mummy crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In Thebes, Egypt, 1290 BC, high priest Imhotep has a love affair with Anck-su-namun, the mistress of Pharaoh Seti I. Imhotep and Anck-su-namun kill Pharaoh after he discovers their affair. Imhotep flees, while Anck-su-namun kills herself, believing that Imhotep would be able to resurrect her. Imhotep and his priests steal her corpse and travel to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead, but the resurrection ritual is stopped by Seti's bodyguards, the Medjai. Imhotep's priests are all mummified alive, while Imhotep is sentenced to suffer the Hom Dai, the worst of Egyptian curses: his tongue is cut out, and he is buried alive with flesh-eating scarab beetles. He is sealed away in a sarcophagus at the feet of a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis and kept under strict surveillance by the Medjai to prevent Imhotep's return. In 1926, Jonathan Carnahan presents his sister Evelyn (In which our heroes are hanging out with)—a librarian and aspiring Egyptologist—with an intricate box and map that lead to Hamunaptra. Jonathan reveals he stole the box from an American adventurer, Rick O'Connell, who discovered the city three years earlier while in the French Foreign Legion. Rick makes a deal with Evelyn to lead them there if they release him from prison. Rick guides our heroes, Evelyn and her party to the city, where the group encounters a band of American treasure hunters led by Rick's cowardly acquaintance Beni Gabor. The expeditions are confronted by the Medjai; against the warrior Ardeth Bay's advice to leave the city, the two expeditions continue to excavate. Evelyn searches for the famous Book of the Living, a book made of pure gold. However, instead of finding the book, she stumbles upon Imhotep's remains. The team of Americans, meanwhile, discover the black Book of the Dead, accompanied by canopic jars carrying Anck-su-namun's preserved organs. At night, Evelyn and Raye take the Book of the Dead and read a page aloud, accidentally awakening Imhotep. The expeditions return to Cairo, and Imhotep follows them with the help of Beni. Imhotep returns to full strength by killing the members of the American expedition and brings the ten plagues back to Egypt. Seeking a way to stop Imhotep, Rick, Evelyn, our heroes, and Jonathan meet Ardeth at a museum. Ardeth hypothesizes that Imhotep wants to resurrect Anck-su-namun by sacrificing Evelyn. Evelyn believes that if the Book of the Dead brought Imhotep back to life, the Book of the Living can kill him again, and deduces the book's whereabouts. Imhotep corners the group with an army of slaves. Evelyn and Raye agree to accompany Imhotep if he spares the rest of the group. Although Imhotep goes back on his word, Rick and the others fight their way to safety. Imhotep, Evelyn, Raye, and Beni return to Hamunaptra, pursued by Rick, our heroes, Jonathan, and Ardeth. Imhotep prepares to sacrifice Evelyn and also Raye, but they are rescued after an intense battle with Imhotep's mummified priests. When Evelyn reads from the Book of Amun-Ra, Imhotep becomes mortal, and Rick wounds him. Imhotep leaves the world of the living, vowing revenge. While looting treasure, Beni accidentally sets off a booby trap and is trapped by a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs as Hamunaptra collapses into the sand. Ardeth bids Rick, Evelyn, our heroes and Jonathan goodbye, and the group rides off into the sunset on a pair of camels laden with Beni's treasure. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *''Family Guy'', The Powerpuff Girls - Season 2, and The Mummy were all released in the year, 1999. *The storyline continues in Thomas the Tank Engine and The Mummy Returns. Scenes *The story of Imhotep *1926/FFL battle *At the library *Finding Rick O'Connell *On the barge/battle with the Medjai *Journey through the desert/Hamunaptra *Finding the sarcophagus *Evelyn and Raye awake Imhotep * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Horror films Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Films dedicated to Jerry Goldsmith Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series